Threesome
by Merwood
Summary: Jackson catches Lydia making out with Scott in the coaches office and breaks up with her via text. Danny helps Jackson forget Lydia by going to the bar, mistakes ensue. Lydia gets disturbing news when a test comes back positive and doesn't know what to do. Somehow all these events have put them on a collision corse to each other. Eventual Jackson/Lydia/Danny
1. Chapter 1: Jackson

**Title:** Threesome  
**Rating:** M (to be safe)  
**Pairing:** Danny/Jackson/Lydia (dramatic slow burn)  
**Warnings:** Sexual situations and Language  
**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is not mine(MTV's) and I make nothing from it.  
**Summary:** Jackson catches Lydia making out with Scott in the coaches office and breaks up with her via text. Danny helps Jackson forget Lydia by going to the bar, mistakes ensue. Lydia gets disturbing news and doesn't know what to do.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **- Jackson

"Jackson!" Jackson turned to watch Lydia walk towards him a look of fury shining in her eyes. "This little text, not funny."

Jackson looked at her with his best nonchalant look and said, "oh, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would've put a ha-ha at the end of it." He pointed to Lydia's phone where his text was displayed and said, "you see, there is no ha-ha."

"Lydia, please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience as we are no longer dating." Lydia read the text message back to Jackson, disbelief apparent in her voice.

Jackson chose to ignore the implied question about the status of their relationship and asked, "you didn't lose it, did you?"

"What the hell is this?" Jackson could see the pained look breaking through her mask, it was an art that they both had learned young to conceal their emotions.

A sick feeling started to grow in his gut and he almost took it all back, would have taken it all back if he hadn't noticed McCall at the far end of the hallway. The moment he saw the kid the images of him and Lydia making out in the coaches office returned and he buried whatever sympathy he had.

"Well Lydia, in preparation of some big changes I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life." Jackson turned as quickly as he could to avoid the devastated look he knew Lydia would have. He didn't slow his pace or turn around but he said loud enough for her to hear, "I'm sure McCall would be more than happy to comfort you."

He was glad school was over, he really needed to get shit-faced. He needed Danny, Danny was always there when he needed him. Well not that he had much choice, dumping Lydia left him with exactly one friend left to his name.

Jackson zigzagged through the hall making a bee-line for Danny's locker. If Danny was anything he was reliable, he always lingered while getting ready to leave, never rushing. He should catch him. He turned the corner and there was reliable Danny, finishing up and closing his locker.

"Whatever your plans are, cancel them. We're going clubbing and we're getting shit-faced." Jackson noticed Danny steel himself to protest, he always did when he had prior plans. But Jackson knows he'll get his way in the end, he always does.

"No. Not a chance. Not happening." Jackson has to hand it to Danny, he sounds almost believable.

"Danny, why do you bother protesting, you know you're going to cave like a fat man eyeing the last Twinkie." Jackson said while throwing his arm around his friends shoulders steering him towards the parking lot.

"Dude, one of these days Mr Smith is going to hear you say that and you're going to get a months worth of detentions." Jackson rolled his eyes, Danny was far to polite and never laughed at any jokes that could be considered mean. Well almost never, on the rare occasion when Danny couldn't help snickering at an especially mean one it made all of them worthwhile, because Danny would feel so guilty for laughing afterwards it was just plain funny.

"Yeah, well. The day he decides not to eat the Twinkie is the day I stop making the joke." Jackson held open the door and guided Danny out into the sun. "So me you and several bars tonight, you in?"

"I can't, Jake's still pissed off at me for the last time you got me to cancel on him."

Jackson took a moment to wonder when Danny started dating this Jake guy, there was always a new dude entering Danny's life, it was a revolving door of men and a new one stepping through every month. "Why is it that all the guys you date have such boring one syllable names? Ben, Fred, Frank, Dan, Mil, seriously who names their kid Mil? Oh and lets not forget Amy, what sane person names their son Amy, like that wasn't begging for a big nelly bottom for a son. Dump Jake and find a good two syllable named guy, preferably one without the lisp."

Jackson stumbled slightly when Danny abruptly stopped. He turned back to see what the hold up was and really hoped this wasn't going to be one of those times when Danny gets oversensitive about Jackson's insensitivity.

"I don't even know where to begin. First off, wow. How is it you actually remember all those names. And I think you even listed them off in the order I dated them." Jackson didn't respond, he assumed Danny was being rhetorical, at least he hoped so because he really didn't want to get into why Jackson remembers all his exes so vividly. How he felt that not a one of them was good enough for him.

"Second, what the hell is a nelly bottom and how is it you have a more extensive gay vocabulary than I do?"

This he'd answer, he loved explaining gay terminology to Danny. For an openly gay man who had been dating ever since fourteen years old he really didn't know much. "Nelly bottoms are the effeminate gay guys who exclusively bottom."

"Amy was not effeminate." Danny denied vehemently.

Jackson rolled his eyes, there was no way Danny was really this blind to the guys he dated. "He wore more makeup than Lydia and had a purse." Danny opened his mouth to object but Jackson was ready for it and cut him off. "Don't you dare call it a Merse, it was pink and small and had a shoulder strap."

"Oh God, it was a purse. I actually dated a guy with a purse." Danny groaned and Jackson smirked.

"Now that we know you have terrible taste in men, dump Jack and lets hit the bar." Jackson turned on his heel and headed towards his beloved Porsche.

"His name is Jake and I like him so sorry, Jacks, you're on your own tonight." Jackson stopped at the hood of his car and turned to face Danny. He really didn't want to resort to this but he wasn't against playing dirty. First he'd lay on the guilt trip and lead up with a quick bribe, gay or no Danny was a typical teenage boy who loved toys and Jackson happened to own the sexiest toy of them all.

"Me and Lydia broke-up." Jackson said as he fished the keys to his car out of his pocket and tossing them to Danny. "And I'll let you drive the Porsche."

Jackson snickered to himself when Danny's face lit up like it was Christmas morning as he stared at the car keys in his hands. That same look vanished when he clearly remembered the bit about the break-up.

"You okay Jacks?" The look on Danny's face was one of worry and Jackson didn't want that. He wanted to forget, thus the whole shit-faced plan.

"Fine, will be better when we're at the bar. Now come on, lets get a move on."

Danny clicked the unlock button on the keychain and Jackson climbed into the passenger side while Danny slid into the drivers seat. Jackson watched as Danny ran his hands up and down the steering wheel, Danny was the one person Jackson ever allowed to drive his baby, but every time Danny always took his time as though worshiping it.

"If you're making me do this we're going to a gay club. The last thing you need is to hook-up with someone." Danny said eyes still glued on the car. "That and I really don't feel up to telling women that no they can't rock my world and turn me straight."

Jackson laughed at that, it happened almost every time they went out to a non-gay bar. Danny would undoubtedly be hit on by several girls and would always inform them of his sexuality and that just made them more interested. It was hilarious listening to Danny telling woman that no he doesn't want to touch their breasts.

"Fine." Jackson agreed. He wasn't really looking for a hook-up anyway. He just wanted to drown out the image of Lydia and Scott making out. "But you can't ditch me then, I swear you gay guys can smell drunken straight men from a mile away. Seriously, the bruises on my ass have just faded from the last time I went with you to the club."

Jackson watched as Danny burst into a fit of laughter at the memory. The last time they went Jackson had been excepting all the free drinks guys kept buying him and got completely wasted. Apparently what he hadn't known was that a free drink meant free range over groping and his ass had paid the price in over zealous men pinching him.

"You think its funny, but I couldn't sit properly for days." Clearly that was the wrong thing to say because Danny just laughed harder. It was an infectious laugh and made Jackson forget why he had been so down, if only for a minute. Tonight was going to be a blast, Danny was always good company.

* * *

"Danny, are those your hands on my ass?" Jackson slurred as he leaned heavily into Danny's side.

"Naw, dude. My hands are right here." Danny replied only slightly less intoxicated holding his hands up for Jackson to see. "Why would my hands even be on your ass?"

Jackson took a moment to think about that and his mind drifted. They had stopped off at Jackson's and raided the liquor cabinet and downed over half a bottle of vodka between them before taking a cab to the one gay bar in proximity to Beacon Hills. _Oh right, question. Danny had asked a question about his ass._ His mind helpfully reminded him.

"Because I have a fantastic ass," Jackson replied. Louder, almost a shout he called, "right hands?" Trying to look over his shoulder at whoever was grabbing him. Danny turned too and found an older guy, at least fifty with his right hand inside the back pocket of Jackson's jeans.

"Get your hands off my boyfriends ass!" Danny shouted and shoved the guy away with more force that Jackson thought was necessary. He couldn't blame an old guy for sneaking a feel where he could. "Pervert."

"How come when a young guy grabs your ass they're flirting but when an old guy does their a pervert?" Jackson was far more curious in the answer than he felt he really should be.

"I don't know, it just is." Danny was starting to sound grumpy, Jackson never really understood it, but Danny always hit a point when drinking that he would just start getting sullen and Jackson would have to try twice as hard to keep the fun buzz going for the both of them.

Jackson's mind blanked for awhile losing his train of thought before remembering what Danny had said to the old guy. His face broke into a wicked grin and he leaned in an attempting to sound as sexy as he could manage in his very intoxicated state.

"So, I'm your boyfriend am I?" Jackson grinned when Danny flushed with embarrassment and tried to pull away. Jackson wasn't having any of it, there was no way he'd let Danny off that easily. "As your boyfriend I'm feeling very neglected, Danny. You haven't danced with me once tonight."

Danny eyed him sceptically, looking like he was wrestling with an internal struggle of some kind. Jackson didn't really care, he just felt like dancing but wouldn't dare go onto the floor without a buffer.

"Fine," Danny conceded directing Jackson onto the dance floor. "But I'm leading."

Jackson smirked as he watched everyone else grinding on the floor. 90% of them were dancing ass to groin grinding away while the final 10% were guys who brought their female friends and kept a respectable distance.

"So does that mean I'm the one grinding my ass into you?" Jackson started to turn, he was comfortable with himself to not be bothered about a little grinding with another guy. Danny however seemed to disagree as he grabbed Jackson hips and forced him to face Danny. "You're no fun," Jackson teased.

Jackson allowed his mind to wander while his body flowed to whatever impossibly loud latest dance remix was blasting throughout the club. His and Danny's movements in sync with the other. Jackson kept his hands on Danny's firm waist both as means of support in his drunken state and to indulge in his long running fantasy he only ever allowed himself to indulge in during drunken stupors like now.

For awhile now he'd been curious about what it would be like to have sex with another man, the problem being that the only guy he'd ever thought of sexually had been Danny who sadly was the only gay man who apparently wasn't interested in getting him in bed.

Jackson slid his fingers under the hem of Danny's shirt allowing himself to take in the feel of the warm skin underneath, enjoying the hitch in Danny's breath as he did so. Jackson was just about to try testing how far he could get when he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and yank him away from Danny's hold. Jackson stumbled back falling into several other couples on the floor and stumbling down hard onto his ass.

"Get your hands of my man, slut!" Jackson found himself giggling at that, the words were said in a deep manly voice but he had only ever heard that line uttered in movies like Mean Girls, where two girls fought over the same guy.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Jackson heard Danny say and he felt that that name was meant to mean something but he really couldn't place why.

"This is why you cancelled on me? So you could find some cheap whore to fuck around with?" Jackson still hadn't placed where he should know this guy from, his mind working far to slow with all the alcohol affecting him, but he really wasn't liking the way he was shouting at Danny. Not to mention he wasn't cheap, well if he was a whore he wouldn't be cheap. He was sure he'd be one of those expensive ones that charged like a grand a hour.

"Jake, its not like that. Jackson just broke-up with his girlfriend today and needed a night out." Danny was trying to explain but sounded more exasperated then worried about a break-up. Jackson took it as a sign that Danny could really care less if this dude left him, he was sure of it. He stumbled to his feet, he'd help Danny out with ditching the soon to be ex.

"So this is the infamous Jackson who you keep running to whenever he calls. Has he let you blow him yet?"

Jackson took a moment to give the Jake guy a once over and his brain finally clicked, the boyfriend. Jake was a good looking guy, even Jackson could see it. All of Danny's boyfriends were. The problem was Danny tended to find assholes and Jackson was sure he already filled up Danny's asshole quota and should really be with someone nice.

"Seriously Danny, he's your boyfriend? You could do much better." Jackson barely had time to finish his sentence before a fist connected hard with his face and he went down hard again.

His right cheek flared with pain the alcohol doing little to numb it. He opened his eyes just in time to see Danny throw a punch that connected squarely with Jake's face and Jake dropped to the floor with a hard crash. Jackson grinned to himself and immediately regretting it when the movement caused his cheek to throb.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Danny shouted in the direction in which Jake's body had disappeared into the crowd. Jackson wished he got to see the fall, it sounded painful. A moment later Danny was at this side helping him up. "You alright?"

"Me? I'm fine, he punched like a girl." Jackson was sure he would've been more convincing if he hadn't winced when Danny poked at his cheek. "Are all gay men that melodramatic?" Jackson asked as Danny helped pull him to his feet. He looked around at all the nasty glares the men nearby who had over heard him were giving and decided that yes, they were.

"Jacks…" Danny said in his best exasperated tone. "Lets get you home before someone else decides you need a decking which you really are asking for."

Jackson didn't argue, just leaned into Danny as he directed him towards the exit. Jackson looked back over his shoulder and gave Jake his best cocky grin and leaned further into Danny's side.

"Stop taunting him Jacks, you're such a child." Danny said without looking back. It really was creepy how well Danny knew him.

* * *

Note: If you have the time please review, I like hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. My plan is to update once a week but if enough people show interest and review I'll try and update more often.


	2. Chapter 2: Danny

**Note**: I don't plan on updating quite so fast but I want to get the first three chapters up showing each of the three main characters perspectives so the idea of where this story is going is more clear. I'll try and get Lydia's chapter up soon, I know Jackson's chapter ended a little abruptly so hopefully this one will help provide some plot direction.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **- Danny

Danny woke up with a groan, his head throbbing like someone had been using it as a piñata and he was sure there were bogs that tasted better than whatever must've died in his mouth.

The events of the previous night were a blur, the only thing he could really remember was dancing with Jackson before the booze haze made everything hard to recall. He didn't dare to open his eyes, knew the morning light wouldn't agree with his headache.

Lying in his bed with his eyes clenched shut two things became apparent. First off he was sleeping on top of something lumpy and it was digging into his side uncomfortably. The second thing, and far more disturbing, was the warm body which was currently wrapped in his arms. A very naked body by the feel of it. He didn't dare open his eyes for fear of the light taking a backseat to his fear of finding out who he managed to pick up and ditch Jackson for.

Danny allowed himself the small satisfaction that at least the guy is fit. Danny hadn't moved since waking, not wanting to wake the man up so his arms were still wrapped around the mans waist. The guy was a little on the thin side but Danny could feel the defined muscle tone of his abs.

Danny allowed his mind to wonder. Headache and bog mouth aside this was what he really wanted, to wake up every morning with someone wrapped in his arms, and the well defined stranger just fit perfectly. He hopped they got along sober as the appeared to have while drunk. The warmth of the other mans body mixed with his wandering mind caused his cock to stir. Disgustingly the reaction made him realize that he was still wearing the condom they must have used last night and wasn't that just the most disgusting thing.

His wayward companion shuffled in his sleep, his ass rubbing up against Danny's cock and Danny instinctively thrust forward, his cock sliding between the mans cheeks, lightly brushing up against the his asshole.

"Fuck me," the man hissed out in pain and Danny became confused because he recognized that voice.

His eyes flung open and he sprang out of bed far faster than was good for a hangover. His head throbbed violently in protest as he looked down at his bed, which actually wasn't his at all. It was very much so Jackson's large king size bed equipped fully with blankets which cost more than three months of his car loan payments. On said bed was his best friend Jackson scowling while he tries to check out his ass and hissing in pain whenever he dared poke at it.

Danny was certain that all the evidence pointing towards them having had sex was merely circumstantial. There was no way, it wasn't possible. Jackson wasn't gay and he wasn't Danny's type. He knows this because he tells himself so every day, twice a day when they have to shower after a lacrosse match.

A thud sound echoed to his right and he looked down to find a pink pursue lying on the floor. He eyed it curiously wondering what the hell it was doing here when he realized that had been the lumpy object he had fallen asleep on. Another thud, well more of a squish sound really, makes Danny forget the purse. It was small potatoes in the scheme of things right now. He didn't look down to see what made that noise, he knew and really had no desire to see the used condom laying on the floor mocking him.

"I don't really get why you're the one freaking out here." Jackson's voice is far to calm for the situation they're in, it doesn't serve to calm him any either, makes him want to freak out more. "You're gay, waking up with incredibly hot guy shouldn't be anything new. Besides I'm the supposedly straight man who just woke up with a sore ass and in bed with his gay best friend. I think I have more of a right to freak out than you do."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Danny eyed Jackson curiously. He knew Jackson well, as well as anyone could but sometimes his friend was a complete mystery.

"Eh, so we had sex not a big deal. Now if it had been bad sex, that's a whole other story," Jackson said sounding very nonchalant about the who debacle. He watched as Jackson climbed out of bed and tried looking over his shoulder to check out his ass. "It was definitely an interesting experience, I always thought you'd be a tender lover. Boy was I wrong."

"What do you mean?" Danny was always gentle with anyone he slept with, especially if it was their first time, which for Jackson he knew it would have been. The rougher sex never kicked in until after dating for awhile and even then it wasn't anything as extreme as the tone of Jackson's voice seemed to suggest.

"You don't remember, do you?" Jackson asked sounding, he had to be wrong, but he sounded sad, almost offended.

"No, I don't remember much after we got on the dance floor." Danny tried to focus on what happened after the dancing but came up blank, but his mind did helpfully remind him that he had a boyfriend. "Shit, Jake is going to kill me, I'm so going to be single after this."

"Good to know I don't even register on your list of memorable fucks." And wow, Jackson actually sounded disappointed about that. "Don't worry about Jake, I think you two broke up after you decked him for decking me."

Danny rubbed his fingered against his temple trying to quell his ever mounting headache. He was sure this morning was a bad dream, he and Jackson never actually slept together and he never actually punched his boyfriend. He really needed to get out of here the morning after events were to much. He opened his eyes trying to locate his cloths and noticed the purse. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask.

"Why do you have a purse, Jacks?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Jackson smiled clearly remembering fondly something Danny wished he could remember. "Last night after you floored Jake we decided to leave, but your ex Nelly just happened to come in as we were leaving. We ended up staying for some more drinks and somewhere along the way I thought it would be funny to steal his pursue, so I grabbed it and took off with you."

Danny couldn't remember much of the details but bumping into Amy rang a bell. "His name is Amy, please don't call him Nelly." He really didn't like Jackson teasing him, Amy had been nice, far nicer than most his boyfriends. Things didn't work out because, yes he was a little too effeminate for Danny's taste, but they had parted on good terms.

"Yeah, whatever." Jackson sounded petulant and if Danny didn't know Jackson better he would've thought jealous. "I'm going to shower, you staying?"

"Nah, I should take off. Didn't plan on staying out and don't want my folks to worry." It was a lame excuse and Danny felt more than a little sick with himself for using it. He'd never been one to just up and leave after having sex, the fact that he was doing it to his best friend who just broke up with his girlfriend made him feel so much worse.

Danny just couldn't take it anymore, knowing that he had had sex with Jackson last night, something he had wanted to do ever since discovering his sexuality, but not being able to remember it was infuriating. He looked towards Jackson and for the first time that morning really took him in. He had love bites littered everywhere. Up his neck, several on his chest, and two prominent bruises on his hips forming hand shapes. He was sick with himself because he clearly hadn't been gentle in the slightest, and no ones first time should've been like that.

"Sure, see ya around." Jackson didn't bother to even look at Danny and just disappeared into the bathroom, not long later he heard the shower turn on.

Danny sighed, this wasn't meant to have happened. He purposefully took Jackson to a gay bar to prevent him from making a mistake one night stand and now he probably just screwed up their friendship.

He gathered up his cloths and cringed as he slipped into his the grungy used garments. He made sure to take Amy's bag and headed out the room. He needed somebody to talk to and the bag was a good enough excuse as any to stop by an exes and maybe get some advice.

* * *

Note: If you have the time please review, I like hearing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. My plan is to update once a week but if enough people show interest and review I'll try and update more often.


	3. Chapter 3: Lydia

**Chapter 3 **- Lydia

Lydia stared at Scott's plate of chilli and tried to fight down the urge to hurl. She had been feeling sick all weekend and the smell of red meat was not helping any.

"Have you guys checked out Jackson's neck?"

Lydia tried to feign disinterest at Stiles' question but she had heard similar rumours the whole day. She had seated herself strategically in the café hoping to get a look when her ex walked in.

"I've heard its covered in hickies. You'd think he was trying to hurt someone for making out with someone else's boyfriend." Allison said as she glared at Lydia.

Lydia sunk in her seat retreating from her now closest friends intense stare. She felt awful for kissing Scott and wanted nothing more than to take it all back.

"Look Allison, I'm sorry for kissing Scott. I'm not actually the slightest bit interested in him." Lydia ignored the crestfallen look on Scott's face like her lack of interest in him somehow made him less desirable to females in general.

"I don't get why you did it Lydia. You and Jackson had been dating for what, two years? and you throw it all away by kissing someone else in such an open area."

Lydia knew Allison was right, she had screwed up. She and Jackson had been fighting more often than usual lately spending more and more time apart. Without Jackson to hang out with she had started hanging out with Allison, Scott and Stiles more frequently and seen how good of a boyfriend Scott was to Allison. Always meeting her after class, carrying her books. The way the two of them always acted so annoyingly lovey dovey around each other. She hadn't wanted Scott, she wanted Jackson to be a little more like him.

"I know what I did was wrong but something has been off between me and Jackson lately and I got tired of it. I'm really sorry that Scott became the casualty of our dysfunction." She explained hoping Allison would forgive her.

"Oh, oh. There he is!" Stiles practically jumped out of his chair pointing and looking far to happy for a situation that could potentially devastate her.

Lydia followed Stiles' direction and saw Jackson walking over to sit at a table, his usual lacrosse lackeys behind him. She eyed his neck noticing two different dark pink blemishes on his neck and those were only from the one angle. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. Not wanting to give Jackson the satisfaction. They had broken up only of Friday and it was Monday morning and seeing the clear signs that Jackson had moved on already hurt more than she cared to admit. It hurt to know their time together meant so little that he needed less than a weekend to move on.

"Scott." Stiles hissed. "Were you able to smell who gave him those?" Lydia was sure she misheard Stiles because she knew there was no way someone could smell someone's scent on someone else.

"Err. Yes…err I mean no…I mean I have to be wrong." Lydia studied Scott as he stumbled around an answer and noticed him blushing and she knew that Scott knew who it was. She wasn't sure how he did but he seemed to actually know.

"Scott, if you know who it was I suggest you tell me before I stab you in the eye with my fork." The fork was plastic but she was sure she could do it.

"Erm…he smelt like Armani, and there is only one person at our school who wears that cologne. But that can't be right because Jackson isn't…you know…" he stuttered out.

Lydia didn't even know what to say. She was certain Scott had to be wrong because if Jackson was gay or even bisexual he would've told her. She managed to keep to that delusion for a whole of five seconds before realizing that no, he wouldn't have. Feelings and emotions were always off the table when they talked. She looked over to Jackson's table and noticed that Danny wasn't there like he always was. Looking around the room she found him sitting by himself a few tables over looking sullen. He kept looking up from his food and eying Jackson's table looking both guilty and more than a little lost.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. There is someone I need to talk to." Lydia didn't wait for anyone to respond she stood up and stormed over to where Danny was sitting. "Outside. Hallway. Now."

"Lydia, what's wro…"

"I said now!" Lydia cut Danny off and walked straight out of the cafeteria without looking back. She knew Danny would be a few steps behind her.

"Lydia, what the hell." Danny whispered as he walked out into the hallway.

Lydia rounded on Danny and crowded him up against the lockers trapping him. "Yes, what the hell. You fucked Jackson?"

She watched as a shocked looked crossed Danny's face and he opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Thrice it looked like he tried to say something before he finally said, "I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me Danny, McCall could smell you all over him." She knew she was accusing Danny with the lamest evidence ever but somehow she knew Scott was right. Jackson and Danny never fought and things were never weird between them like they clearly were in the cafeteria.

"He could smell me on him?" Lydia couldn't blame the sceptical look Danny had.

"That's not important, did you or didn't you have sex with Jackson?" She really didn't want to talk about this. The mixed smells from the cafeteria were making her feel sick all over again and she just wanted to escape to the bathroom. Needed confirmation that Jackson had put the final nail in the coffin that was their relationship.

"I wasn't lying. I really don't know." She listened as Danny explained. "We went out Friday night and I took him to a gay bar. We got wasted and I don't mean bad hangover the next day wasted, but borderline alcohol poisoning wasted. In the morning we woke up in the same bed and he said we had sex. I don't remember it at all."

Lydia burst into a fit of laughter and she found she couldn't stop. It was too funny. She could hear Danny asking he is she was alright and some other stuff she couldn't make out. She leaned against the lockers for support and slid to the ground wiping her watery eyes as she made herself comfortable on the floor.

"What a pair we are." She looked up at Danny and couldn't blame him for looking confused. "Take a seat Danny." She said patting the floor next to her. Danny slid down beside her and they sat in silence for a time.

"Lydia are you alright?" Lydia looked out the corner of her eye and watched Danny. She couldn't stay mad at him, she thought it unlikely anyone could.

"Fine. Its just the two of us are quite the pair. The insecure girl pinning over the emotionally unavailable man who she pushed away by making out with the one person he might actually hate and the gay best friend whose been pinning after his straight friend for years and when you actually slept together you can't even remember it."

"I haven't been pinning over Jackson, he's not even…"

"You can throw that line out to Jackson and he's just insecure enough about his self worth to believe it but you can't fool me Danny." Lydia had known Danny had a thing for Jackson since before they started dating. If it wasn't for the fact that Jackson had been straight she never would've tried coming between them.

"Are you mad?" Danny asked as he rubbed his palms up and down this thighs nervously.

"Yeah. But not at you. Or Jackson. I'm mad at myself for kissing Scott. And maybe a little at Jackson's emotional insecurities and unavailability. And a lot at Jackson for his insensitive break-up. Though I can't say I was surprised by it. Someone hurts him and he lashes out. Breaks ties before the other has a chance to leave him first, I really should've saw it coming." She gave Danny a tight smile and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her into a hug. It felt nice and she realized she couldn't remember the last time Jackson had held her. And for the first time since the break-up she thought that maybe things had happened for the best. Eventually Jackson's inability to say I love you and emotional distancing would've worn her out and breaking ties now before things became any more serious would be for the best.

"That's our Jackson. Can't change him and beating him over the head with blunt objects is illegal." Lydia laughed into Danny's shoulder as he spoke. He was the one person who could understand the complications that come with being close to Jackson.

"So how did Jackson react when you two woke up? Bet he had a good freak out." There was a masochistic part of her that wanted to know. On one hand Jackson sleeping with someone else hurt but on the other finding out he hit the roof when he woke up with another man had potential to be hilarious.

"Actually no. He seemed surprisingly cool with it. I was the one who had the freak out." Danny sounded guilty at the admission.

Lydia didn't want to ask anymore questions because finding out she turned her boyfriend of two years gay would be devastating and she wasn't ready for that yet. Luckily her stomach flu started to flare and she could feel her breakfast on its way up.

"Hold that thought." She said through a muffled mouth. Her hand covering it as she climbed to her feet and dashed for the woman's restroom.

Lydia ran into the stall and barely had enough time to pull her hair back before vomiting the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She sat there kneeling afraid if she'd moved the nausea would return. She was so focused on puking that she startled when someone's hand grabbed her hair holding it back gently freeing her other arm.

"You feeling alright?"

She glanced to the side to find Danny and smiled a sad smile. This was something Jackson would never do for her, he would've waited outside until either she came out or just left when he got tired of waiting. She found herself wishing Danny were straight, he'd be the perfect boyfriend.

She wiped her mouth before she replied. "Yeah. Just had this stomach bug the last few days."

"Lydia. This bug ,what time of day does it effect you the most?"

Lydia thought about Danny's question for awhile before answering. "Mostly in the morning, but once I'm up and about it usually doesn't bother me any."

"I'm going to ask you something that you might think a little private and I understand if its none of my business, but when was the last time you had your period?" Danny looked more than a little uncomfortable as he asked and Lydia felt like it really was none of his business.

"Tell you what, I'll answer that when you tell me how often you think of Jackson when you masturbate." She felt guilty immediately after she said that and Danny wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

"Look Lydia I'm not trying to pry its just that in the hallway your face scrunched up every time someone exited the cafeteria. I don't think you have the flu, I think the smell was making you sick." Lydia had to hand it to Danny for not leaving after her alone comment and for picking up on those signs when no one else had.

Then she wondered what her sickness had to do with why Danny was asking about her period and it hit her. Smells making her sick. A sickness which normally only hits her in the daytime. She tried to think about when her last period had been and realized she was two weeks late. Two weeks late and morning sickness could only mean one thing and she found herself voicing her realization to Danny.

"Shit, I'm pregnant."


End file.
